


【鸣佐】TOUCH

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 原著向，触手play；早期黑历史





	【鸣佐】TOUCH

触

触手梗 原著背景  
__________________________________________________

 

当漩涡鸣人一开始提起这件事的时候，宇智波佐助是没有在意的。

“查克拉触手？”佐助坐在病床上，手上的杂志翻了一页，眼也不抬的回答。

从隔壁病房串门来的重伤病患似乎很有精神似的，上蹿下跳。身后如同早年九尾附身时那样出现了九根毛茸茸的橙色大尾巴，正活泼的舞动着：“是的！超神奇啊我说！我都不知道这是怎么出现的！完全控制不好他……啊！”

一道橙色迅速的袭击了坐在床上不为所动的人，是鸣人其中的一条尾巴，正绕在佐助白皙的手腕上，他手中的杂志应声而落。

佐助缓缓抬头看向门口的罪魁祸首，眼中是山雨欲来的怒气。

啊……惨了。鸣人想道。

“千鸟！！”

 

“所以你创世纪的人了，还控制不好自己不知道什么时候长出来的、什么玩意儿做的尾巴？”佐助抱着手臂斜靠在床头，看着床尾委屈的摸着烧黑的一条尾巴的鸣人。

“什么叫什么玩意？？明明是我的触手！触手！这样叫比较……嘿嘿……”鸣人脑海里想到了亲热天堂里的画面，不由自主地露出了奇怪的笑声。

他用眼角瞥向佐助，那家伙的手腕上有点红色的勒痕浮在皮肤表面，皮肤之下露出血管隐隐的青色，指骨分明。真是一双好看的手，鸣人想道，刚刚其实以佐助的身手是躲的开的，但是为什么他没躲呢？

是看穿了动作觉得无伤大雅呢？还是相信自己不会害他？

“重点在于你还控制不了它们吧？”佐助手中的杂志敲在鸣人的头上，咚的一声感觉很痛，但鸣人毫无察觉似的，“若是出院后再向刚才那样自己人怎么办？试着控制一下吧。”

“也对诶……”鸣人试着动了动尾巴们，想要他们向着右边移动一下，但效果甚微。尾巴们只是停止了自己的动作仅一秒钟，然后继续着自己的欢快抖动。

“唔…………”鸣人努力着，把修行的力气都用上了，但是这些尾巴仿佛是有自己的想法一样不为所动。豆大的汗珠从他头上滑下。

于是奇妙的是事情发生了。一条尾巴伸长了从床头捞来一条毛巾，将鸣人额头上的汗珠擦去，接着将毛巾放回去，继续自己的舞动。

“诶诶诶？！！！！”

“诶什么，不是你控制的吗？”

“不是啊？！”

佐助簇起了好看的眉头，一时也不知道改怎么接话。鸣人心中一动，想到：有点渴呢。

果然触手应声而动，卷过佐助放在旁边的水杯递了过来。

“看来它们只做我真正需要的事情呢，”鸣人边喝水边说道，“刚刚让它们毫无意义的移动，他们就没有理我。”

“恩。”佐助见他已经可以控制，便事不关己地躺了回去，重新看起了书。

鸣人有意显摆：“放回去。”尾巴卷着杯子又放了回去。抬头一看佐助，发现并没有在看自己，不免有点失望。

啊啊，真是方便啊。鸣人转念一想，以后躺在床上什么都不用干，甚至是影分身都不用，就可以过衣来伸手饭来张口的生活了。

诶说不定还会有亲热天堂里的情节～！？触手卷起衣服，这样这样那样那样……

“喂！鸣人！！！！！”

佐助惊慌的声音将他拉回了现实，眼神聚焦，眼前的景象让他……比起大吃一惊，不如说脸红心跳。

四只触手已经控制住佐助的四肢，一只触手正从上往下一颗颗解开病服的纽扣。另一只触手在他脸旁抖了抖，从毛茸茸的质感变成了肉体的质感，触手顶端圆润，有一个小口。

“喂鸣人你搞什么？！你唔……！”话未出口，肉感的触手嗖地堵住了他的嘴，还一鼓一鼓的，像是灌了什么东西进去一般。嘴里积攒的太多无法吐出来，只好被动的吞了进去，喉结上下动了动，形状优美。

其他触手也不甘示弱般的开始了动作。又一只尾巴化为触手攀上了佐助的胸膛，有意无意的在两颗红点上滑过，少年身体一抖，刚好口中那个退了开来，他猛地咳嗽起来。

鸣人被这咳嗽声惊醒了，他呆望着佐助被不明白色物体呛的眼泪都冒出来的美丽脸庞，上面布满了红晕。

怎么回事……！？我刚刚不也就想了想……想了想…………啊。

天啊。

“你刚刚给……咳咳……你的尾巴下了什么'有意义'的指令？”能说话之后做的第一件事就是呛人，不愧是佐助。虽然姿势狼狈，但气势从不输人。

“也就……”

“什么？”

鸣人眼一闭，心一横：“也就亲热天堂啦！”

“卡卡西看的小黄书？”

“……的另一个系列，《突袭！触手凌辱·傲娇的女王大人！》”

“哈……？”佐助的脸上写满了“那是啥”的疑惑，鸣人眯了眯眼，想到这家伙这些年也确实只可能与这些东西绝缘了。

“嗯……就是……”这要怎么解释呢？鸣人抓耳挠腮般的纠结，丝毫没有注意到当下的关键任务是将佐助从触手那里解脱出来。

结果就是，对面的喘息声变得大了。

“哈……哈……刚刚我喝下的……是什么？”

佐助的脸更红了，胸膛剧烈起伏着，两点红樱一晃一晃。鸣人咽了口口水，开口是自己都不曾想到的嘶哑：“根据本子经验……是催情药……吧……”心虚的声音越来越小。

“什么三流小说的情节……快放开我。”强装镇定的下令，佐助其实内心已经开始慌了。经过大蛇丸那里修行的几年，他以为自己身体对各种药或毒素已经有了很大的免疫力，然而现在的情况让人完全意料不到。

鸣人也带着点脸红，道：“我做不到。”

“什么……？”

“我让它们放开，它们不听我的。”这是事实，勿论怎么样的命令，都无法让尾巴们放开半分。

糟糕……佐助咬牙。大脑已经开始失去清醒，无法思考，没有力气，好热，好热……

“佐助……”他隐约听到鸣人在叫他，勉强将神志拼凑在一起，他答道：“什么？”

“你硬了。”

什……！？佐助一惊，是的，难以忽略的焦急从下方传来，隐隐约约的他感觉某个难以启齿的地方有了奇怪的需求。

“我没……啊！”四条尾巴一并用力，将佐助拉的门户大开，剩下所有的尾巴也缠了上去，特别是其中一条已经伸进了病服裤子里，碰触到了他不常抚慰的器官。裤子被退了下来，佐助基本已经没有了反抗，他大口呼吸着，眼神迷离涣散并无焦点，只是遥遥的看着人。鸣人不妙的发现自己下身也起了变化。

又是这种不同寻常的悸动……鸣人想到，和年少时在医院的天台上一样，面对着这个人，心中涌起的是酸涩又冲动的感情。

好想碰他……好想……亲吻他，抚摸他的肌肤，贯穿他，让他彻底失去理智，从里到外变成我的人！

带着绒毛的尾巴缠绕着佐助青涩的器官，如同过电一般让人浑身颤抖，特别是当尾巴尖扫过顶端……

“啊……”让人不自觉呻吟出声。

但是这也只持续了一秒，当佐助发出那个羞】耻的声音时自己已经清醒了。什么？刚刚那个声音是我发出来的？！

等等，不对啊！重点是！重点是鸣……

被念到的人在对面，明明中毒的不是他，但是也是满脸潮红。声音似是很近地传来，话语的意思佐助确实不懂。

想吻我……是……什么意思？

下一秒扑面而来的气息笼罩了他，有一个湿湿热热的东西顺着唇缝划入了口中。唇舌交缠发出粘腻的啧啧声，轻易带来了窒息的快感。鸣人的鼻息很近，湿热地喷在他的脸上，佐助偷偷睁开眼，看见他卷翘的金色睫毛如同小扇子一样在脸上透下一片阴影。鬼使神差般，佐助抬头吻在他的眼睛上。

鸣人只觉得一片温热落在眼上，然后他再也按耐不住汹涌的感情了，他猛地扑倒了佐助，眼中似有火在烧。似乎他的目的变的和尾巴一致了，所以尾巴……哦不，现在全变为了触手，开始更大的动作。

佐助下身那根已经变的湿答答的，前段冒出的液体打湿了内裤。尾巴似乎是嫌裤子碍事，刷的一声将裤子撕成了碎片，一直抚慰着佐助阴茎的那根突然松开了，顶端的小口张开，竟是将他的下体缓缓吞入。

“啊……啊……哈啊……什么……”佐助身体似是想要扭动，却被触手无情的制止了。触手内壁柔软湿滑，正有规律的一收一缩，这种刺激的体验是他从未有过的，他感觉自己快要忍不住了。有触手分成几根更细小的，轻轻柔柔的绕上两颗小巧可爱的乳头，不时撩拨着。一鼓难以言说的快感从那里传来，在鸣人眼中，佐助难以置信地睁大了眼睛，莫名的有点可怜可爱。

更令人吃惊在后面呢。他想。这时触手们像是收到了指令一样一边架起佐助，另一些来到了他的后方。缠绕下肢的触手分开了他的腿，其他的喷泻了些液体，摩挲着他的臀缝，试图钻进去。

佐助惊的一激灵，连前方带来的快感都退下去了些：“鸣人！你干什么！？”

“佐助，让我进去吧。”鸣人那湛蓝色的眼瞳直勾勾的看着他，带着恳求却是不容拒绝的口气，触手并没有因为对话而停下来，它们按摩着那个隐秘的穴口，最终有一根稍细的，带着黏糊糊的黏液钻了进去。佐助承受不住这种程度的刺激，大声呻吟起来。

同时，前方在乳头动作的小触手们合成了一整根，经过变形，变成吸盘附了上去，揉捏按吸，折腾地佐助后方一紧，而在体内乱窜的那根触手疯狂的开拓起来，上下左右的胡乱倒腾。佐助也如同缺水的鱼一般扭动着，胸膛上大片的红晕渲染开来。

他要快到极限了。鸣人是双手扶住佐助两条长腿，将它们绕到自己腰上，解开衣裤，露出那颜色略深粗长的性器，这东西勃起时的样子很好看，虽不如佐助那般秀气粉红，却有着恰到好处的弯曲和圆润饱满的龟头。

与此同时，开拓的差不多的触手撑开后穴，同伴们一拥而入，在里面乱碰乱动，肆意而为。快感绵长地从后面传来，积累在下腹又不能爆发。佐助不堪忍受的咬住了下唇，却被鸣人的吻又打断了。

“不要忍耐，佐助，”鸣人顺着他的耳廓一路舔到锁骨，在上面吮吸吻出小小的红色印记，“叫出来……”

“唔……啊、啊……嗯～”意识迷离的佐助乖巧听话，可是刚张开嘴就变了调。原来是前方套弄着性器的触手开始用力的吸着，佐助也差不多快坚持不住了。鸣人见时机已到，又与他交换了一个难舍难分的亲吻，到顶时还用舌头舔他的上颚，佐助浑身一颤，呻吟从亲吻中泄露了出来。

“唔……唔……！嗯啊……！！”在他的叫声里，所有在后穴的触手们都退了出来，刚刚射出的白色液体全都洒在他的胸膛上，趁佐助失神的片刻，鸣人用手抹了送进他的嘴里，佐助无知觉的舔了舔。

可爱又淫乱，纯情又性感。两种完全相反的气质能够如此结合并显示在一个人身上，鸣人深觉自己捡到宝了。他自己套弄了一下性器，用沾着黏【a】液的手拍拍佐助的脸庞，见他没有反应，轻笑着将自己的宝贝送入他湿软的小穴中。

一阵撕裂般的疼痛从下面传来，本来混混沉沉的佐助瞬间清醒过来，他眸子一暗，鸣人暗叫不好，忙出手格挡。但还是来不及，拳风擦过脸侧，鸣人的一边的颧骨处以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。触手努力的拉住佐助的双手并缠绕几圈后绑在了床头上，鸣人嘿嘿的笑了两下，并不在意，他只是挺胯向里送进了一分，佐助的防备便溃不成军。

“你一直是这么想我的……？”佐助急急地喘了几口气，太痛了，虽然刚刚已经有触手开发过了，但那个粗细与鸣人的性器完全不能相比。更重要的是他们现在有个根本的问题没有解决，鸣人为什么要做这种事？？

佐助的一生到现在为止，从来没有考虑过这方面的问题。不像其他的少年那样血气方刚整天想着啪啪啪，他总是有了需要便自己用手草草解决一下，并不多做，所以对这些了解并不深入。但是不了解并不代表他什么都不知道，鸣人将下体插入了他的后方，这件事的意义他反而清楚的很：鸣人对他，一个同性，拥有着超过友谊的某种冲动，虽然不知道从何而起也不知为什么这个一直喜欢女孩子的少年变了取向，但他想知道鸣人是怎么想的。

“如果我说我喜欢你呢？你会相信吗？”鸣人太了解他了，看着他的眼睛就知道他在想什么，然而自己就算给出了答案（虽然是刚刚才意识到的），他也不知道佐助会不会相信，或者，接受。

“喜......！”终日扑克脸的少年脸一下子红的彻底，他想过对方可能是忙于拯救世界无法纾解啦，或是屡次追求女孩子没有得到回应收到了打击啦，或者受了什么奇怪的小黄书的影响啦.......唯一没想到的是，他，居然是，喜欢自己的？！

“可是我上次问你为什么对我这么执着，你还说.......”你还说我是你的朋友！！佐助羞愤欲死，脑子乱成了一锅粥，什么鬼！？为什么？！为什么在这种、这种情况下说啦！在我被他身上长出来的奇怪触手玩弄到在他面前射出来，对方的性器还有一半插在自己体内的情况下！

“哎呀别想那么多啦，”鸣人暗搓搓地又向里面挺进了一部分，引得身下人一阵战栗，“你不觉得这个情况......不适合谈话吗？”适合做–爱，他想到。鸣人其实心里没有那么多想法，精 - 虫上脑地只想到快点把他给办了。终于在慢慢适应下，整个巨大仍是缓缓地完全插入了进去。

“出、出去......”佐助痛得要死，手也被绑住无法挣脱，任何查克拉都无法运用起来。刚刚射过一次的身体非常敏感，他甚至能在脑海中描绘对方粗长的形状，顶端抵着他的穴心，一阵阵酥麻隐隐传来。其实不只是痛，也有一点点爽，但他不会说。

“不出去。”鸣人耍赖般的头在他颈边蹭蹭，“其实佐助已经开始舒服了吧，我知道哦。因为，下面咬得紧紧的......”最后几个字就在他耳边说着。

佐助闭着眼睛，然而越来越隐忍的表情显示出他听到了这句话。鸣人真是爱死了他这种别扭的神态。他心中一动，附在佐助乳头上吸盘又开始搓揉按捏和吸吮，而性器那里的那根却离开了。佐助忍不住“嗯”了一声，又紧紧的闭上了嘴巴。这家伙.......鸣人无奈的想到，嘴硬不说，就会折磨自己。他搂过佐助的腰，蜻蜓点水般得吻上他的嘴角，一下一下，像是情人般的旖旎温存。

这、这个奇怪的气氛是什么啊......佐助扭了扭身子难耐的地想，没想到这一扭不知触到了哪个点，整个人过电一般地颤了颤。“啊，已经开始适应了吗？”鸣人说道，找准他因为略微失神而张开的嘴巴，舌头长驱直入，下面也开始慢慢律动起来。

佐助并不会在接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸，特别是紧张的时候，不一会就受不了了，“呜呜恩恩”地反抗起来，鸣人这才注意到他的难处，松开口让他大口大口的呼吸。触手们各司其职地在佐助全身各处敏感点骚扰着，腋下，腰侧，会阴......伴随着这种骚扰，下面的小口也有节奏的收缩绞紧，夹得鸣人快不能保持这种温存的气氛了。他三两下解开绑住佐助的触手，将他的手绕到自己脖子后面。

“虽然并不想第一次就把你折腾的太惨......但是我也是没办法了呢！”话音刚落，就开始了大开大合的抽插，浅时轻轻震动，深则拔出至头部又大力插回。

“啊......啊！不要.......不.......！！！”不知是擦过哪个点，佐助绞紧了下面。这是什么感觉......？和以往哪一次的高潮都不一样，更加绵长，更加深入，他不禁抱住了鸣人的脖子，将自己与他贴得更近。湿热的舌头伸进了佐助的耳洞，模仿着性交一般一进一出：“佐助，叫我的名字......”

不，不行。佐助已经无法思考，但是潜意识告诉他如果开口就回不去了，他用力咬紧牙关忍耐着呻吟，拼命摇头。

“说，我是谁，叫我的名字！”鸣人声音带了点激动，佐助抬头看进他的眼睛里，眼角有些红色，蓝色的眸子里都是隐忍又磅礴的情感。仿佛心脏被击中了般，佐助简直要溺死在他的眼神里，他就那样的看着一个人，一直就只有他一个人。

沉溺吧，他想道。连村子都回了，还有什么自己不能满足他的吗。

这个少年可是从来没有放弃过自己啊。

“是你，鸣人。”他说，声音细弱不可闻，但鸣人就是听见了，不仅听见了，还以有限的情商听出了话语之下的另一层意思。

“喂！你这家伙！”佐助恶狠狠地瞪着人，但因为脸上的红晕而并没有（某种意义上的）杀伤力。这家伙怎么还能变大啊！？佐助几乎要呻吟出声，下面的阴茎颤颤巍巍地又立了起来。

“抱歉佐助，但是你不能这么快再射了。”鸣人控制着细小的触手来到佐助的前方，两根拧在一起的触手在马眼抚了抚之后，居然从小口伸了进去。佐助虽然口中又被塞上了触手无法开口，但还是试图从挣扎来表示不满。鸣人摸了摸他腿根光滑的肌肤，安抚道：“没事的，不会痛。”为了你这个快枪手我得进行射精管理呢，后面这句话他没说出来讨人打。

细小的触手缓慢的在尿道口徘徊了一下后伸了进去，时不时骚动一下脆弱的内壁，最终抵达精囊和前列腺的位置。刚戳了戳内部，佐助就猛地弹了了一下，嘴里呜呜恩恩地叫着，眼角也渗出了点生理性的泪水。

这么刺激......？鸣人歪了歪头，继续抽插起来，再这样的前后夹击之下，佐助根本无法抵抗多久，不过几十下顶弄之后便紧紧地夹住后面，含着灭顶的快感，在没有射出来的情况下达到了头一次前列腺高潮。同时，鸣人也在这毫无节制的夹吸之下丢盔弃甲，扣住佐助的腰射在了里面。

刚刚触手也没闲着，射了佐助一脸一嘴腥咸。但他已无暇顾及这些状况，眼睛失焦了十几秒，胸口剧烈起伏着。不够......他想到。这个念头吓了他一跳，但是因为只射了一次，这样也是正常的......吧？当他回过神来，发现后穴与鸣人相连的地方漏出了点液体，他伸手一摸，摸到同样的白浊。

这个白痴，他射在里面了？！刚想向后挪，鸣人就扣住他的腰向前一顶，退了大半的、硬回来了的性器就这样插了回去。龟头狠狠擦过那个点，让佐助浑身战栗不止。

“你都射了，够了吧？”佐助说。

“只做一次哪够啊？”鸣人理所当然地道，性器打着圈在某个点上研磨，让佐助一下就瘫软成了一滩水。“我刚才就注意到了，”鸣人笑嘻嘻撩起他的刘海拨到耳朵后方，“这里，是你的敏感点吧？”说完他重重地顶了一下，佐助还未释放的欲望抖了抖，却没办法纾解，一种仿佛有事情没有办完一般的焦虑感传向下方(注1)， 这让他全身又泛起了潮红。

“你这个......笨蛋吊车尾！”

“好啦好啦，”鸣人笑着亲亲他的额角，“这次让你痛痛快快的射。”

又是一阵排山倒海气势般的抽查，佐助觉得自己就像风雨飘摇的小船，累计的快感让他不住的摇头，“我不行了，让我射......让我射！”

“还不行哦。”鸣人九浅一深有规律的动着，也不忘撩一撩身下人的反应，他的手来到佐助前方，揉捏着饱受蹂躏的小东西，顶端在小洞与触手的缝隙之间有前液涓涓流着，打湿了整个黑色的树丛，可怜的东西随着律动的节奏抖动着，涨的红彤彤。

鸣人扳过佐助的下巴与他接吻，吮吸每一寸舌头，舔过整齐的贝齿，惩罚性的咬他的嘴唇，已经不停地逗弄他敏感的上颚。佐助下面可劲地夹着他，差点把他夹射了。鸣人皱了皱眉，舌头退出来，用点力咬了他的一边乳头：“别夹，放松点。”

“唔唔嗯嗯嗯嗯......”回答他的是这样的叫声。

好像把人折腾的太惨了。鸣人吐了吐舌头，口中安慰着，“别急，马上给你尝点甜头。”话音刚落就开始了激烈的顶弄。佐助是真的不行了，越来越急，鸣人控制着触手抽插了几下尿道口，然后迅速撤掉，一阵白浊飙飞出来溅到他自己的脸上，后穴因为高潮猛的缩紧，鸣人忍着快感冲刺几下，也放任自己射在他的体内。

“佐助，佐助？”几分钟后鸣人拍拍他的脸，发现佐助已经睡着了，嘴唇因为缺水有些发白发干。他慢慢地从他体内退出来，精液争先恐后的涌了出来，在已经不再整洁的床单上又添了一大滩。

这......总之先给他洗个澡清理一下吧？将人打横抱起，鸣人快步走向浴室。把人放下来，精液顺着大腿流了下来。

有、有点色情的感觉啊......他想。将手指伸进小洞中，这里已经因为过度使用而红肿不堪，白色的液体还在不断流出来，他打开淋浴，刚开始冰冷的水将人刺激的一凛。佐助动了一动，睁开了眼。

“啊，佐、佐助。”鸣人有点慌张，自己的手指还在人家的后穴里，里面正流出自己的液体，这个对话要怎么开始？鸣人其实并没有想好要怎么面对佐助，在对他做了这样那样的事之后。然而佐助睁大了眼说：“你的尾巴。”

“什么？”

“你的尾巴，不见了。”佐助说，表情有点认真，有点可爱。

 

“是吗？”鸣人扭过头，的确，他并没有注意到那些奇怪的尾巴是怎么、什么时候消失的，和他们的凭空出现一样，就这样不见了。

最后一丝白色顺着手指引流的方向落到地上又被冲进水槽中，鸣人将手指退出来，只看见佐助皱了一下眉，没有说任何话。他低着头，不知道在想什么。鸣人心里莫名的有点慌，抓住他的肩膀摇晃了一下：“佐助......！”

“嗯？”佐助抬起头来，眼里是满满的困意，有点疑惑，“什么？”

心里悬着的石头落了下来，鸣人仿佛下定决心一般，深吸一口气，认真道：“佐助，我们在一起吧！！”

佐助的瞳孔有闪烁一下，然后又迅速恢复了面无表情，声音稍小得说道：“如果我不同意......难道会让你对我做这些事吗？”

诶---？！

这就是说----？！

鸣人猛地扑了上去，将面露粉色的爱人好好亲了个遍。虽然顺序有点不对，但是也算是修成正果了，恭喜啦，鸣人。

 

 

“白痴！今天不能再做啦！！”

“都创世纪的人了，这点体力还没有？”

-END-


End file.
